A Doctor's Man
by darksider45
Summary: Dr. Chloe Michel is saved by Commander John Shepard before becoming a Spectre. He started seeing her between various missions as their relationship grows. Spans all Three Games, Rated T for Language. Paragon/Spacer/Lone Survivor Shepard
1. The Beginning

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! This is a pairing of Dr. Chloe Michel and John Shepard, it popped in my head while I was writing, and I thought I'd give it a try since Nobody wrote one yet! You can imagine however Mr. Shepard looks like if you prefer! I'd thought I'd make another contribution to the game series that started my writing!**

**Those who are wondering, this is going to be similar to my other story, 'Interest'. If you haven't read it, you should check it out if you liked this one!**

**Anyway, Here's the Start! I'm going to begin before John becomes a Spectre, then after, and so on. The chapters are going to be short...I'm going with Dr. Michel's look in ME3, as well as ME3's mechanics, such as; Biotic and tech powers, weaponry, etc. this Fanfic will go through all three games.**

* * *

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" A feminine voice sounded out.

John walked in with Ashley and Kaidan into a small doctor's office.

"Who are you!?" A thug said to the group, grabbing a lady as a shield.

"Let her go!" John shot back, drawing his Predator. Kaidan drew his, and Ash brought out her Avenger.

John watched out the corner of his eye as a Turian, Garrus, snuck around, popped out and shot the thug with a bullet to the side of the head. Emitting a scream from the doctor. The thug slid down, dead.

There were a couple of other thugs, aiming at the doctor.

"Shit!" John cursed before charging his biotics, then he flew over the small counter, grabbing the Doctor out of harm's way. They landed behind a short wall. John looked to see a thug come around. The Commander aimed his pistol and shot the thug in a nanosecond. The man back onto the ground, motionless.

The Turian and John's team took out the rest.

John got up, then helped the Doctor to her feet. She gave a smile to him, one that melted his world, he gave one back.

"Perfect timing, Commander, Gave me a clear shot at the bastard," Garrus told him, walking up. Along with Kaidan and Ash.

"Good Shot, but you almost hit her," John replied.

"I know," The Turian replied with regret, then looked at the Doctor, "Dr. Michel, are you hurt?"

"No, Thank you, all of you," She said, patting her hair.

"We can protect you from those men, who do they work for?" John asked.

"They were Fist's men. They wanted to keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian," The Doctor replied.

"A Quarian?" Ashley asked.

"A Quarian came into my office, the other day. She was shot, probably on the run. She was looking for a safe place to hide. She had information she was willing to trade in exchange,"

"Did the Quarian mention anything about Saren or the Geth?" Kaidan asked.

"She did! She had information that was based on the Geth," Dr. Michel said to him.

"Then we need to get to her," Garrus said to John.

"I guess Fist's got some visitors coming," John replied.

"This is your ride, Shepard, And I want to get in the car," Garrus told him, stepping to John's side.

"Ready for some fun?" John asked him.

"Always," Was Garrus's response.

John nodded, "Alright, go ahead and meet me outside the door, will ya?"

"You got it," Kaidan replied, walking to the door.

Garrus and Ashley followed.

The Squad exited the Office.

John turned to the Doctor, "That was a bit rough there, are you Ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. And for saving me." Dr. Michel told him, giving him another smile.

John shrugged, "I couldn't leave a beautiful woman such as you in a situation like that," he said to her as he smiled back.

"Aw, Thank you..." She said sweetly.

"I can't blame you for looking as pretty as you are," John said charmingly.

"Flatterer," The Doctor told him.

John chuckled, "Anytime, but thanks for helping us."

She nodded, "You're Welcome."

"Oh, and what is your first name?" John asked.

"Chloe, Chloe Michel," The doctor replied.

"Chloe Michel, huh? That's a nice name," John told her.

She smiled again at him.

"Ok, I've got to get going, nice meeting you, doctor," John said with a last smile, turning to go to the door.

"Hey!" Chloe said to him before he opened the door, he turned to look at her.

She activated her Omni-Tool, then sent him something. He activated his and smiled at what he saw.

"My contact information," She told him with her last smile.

"I'll call you, I promise, or come visit you," John told her

"Bye!" She said to him.

"See you later, Chloe!" John bidded his farewell.

He exited the Office and found his comrades waiting.

"Damn! What took you so long?" Kaidan asked.

John laughed, "I think I found someone," he said as he held up his Omni-Tool.

Kaidan and Ashley shook their heads as they went their way to Chora's Den.

* * *

Chloe thought about it. She just sent her information to one of the greatest men in the Alliance, and possibly Humanity. She smiled to herself, but not greedily. He called her beautiful...and pretty... She snapped herself out of making such fantasies.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**There's the start! I hope you will enjoy reading this Fanfic!**

**Thanks for reading, and Please leave a review!**

**-Dark**


	2. Embarrassment

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey folks! Here's chapter two! Like I said, this will span through all three games of the series! With very short chapters...**

* * *

Dr. Michel sat atop of one of her patient beds. She just watched the video of John Shepard becoming Humanity's first Spectre. She was in awe, but happy for him at the same time. She had no idea why.

She heard her door beep as it opened. She stood and looked across the counter to see the man she was just thinking about.

"Hey Doctor," John greeted her with a smile. He was alone. He walked in and around the counter.

"Hello Commander, and it's Chloe to you," she told him.

"Ok, Chloe, and it's just John to you," The Commander replied.

"Very well." Chloe said.

She motioned for him to sit on one of the beds. They sat across from each other.

"So, How does it feel? To be Humanity's First Spectre?" Chloe asked him.

"It was...unexpected. Becoming a Spectre gotten me very nervous when I heard I was on list," John told her.

"I can tell. Being a Spectre is like a dream come true," Chloe said to him.

"Yeah...to some folks. Others don't like the Spectres because some of them act as if they are above the law, but I'm not going to be the way they are," John explained.

"You're a good man, John. I can't see you doing that," she said to him with a smile.

She couldn't believe it. She was friends with Commander John Shepard! Now, This, is a dream to come true!

"Thank you, Doctor," John replied, smiling back.

"Anytime, John," Chloe said.

John winced, as if he was in pain, which alerted Chloe.

"John! Are you ok?" She asked, concerned, reaching for him.

He waved it off, "It's nothing, it's just...a bad memory."

She searched in her mind, then thought of something.

"Akuze?" She asked quietly.

He winced again, bringing his hands to his forehead, resting his head in them on his knees, but nodded to confirm her guess.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said..." She tried to say, but she was cut off,

"No no no...Chloe. It's alright. It's fresh as if it happened yesterday, that's all," he told her, trying to calm her down.

"Do you need any medicine?" She asked, still with concern in her voice.

He shook his head, "No, I'll get over it," then he lifted his head to look at her with smile, "But Thank you, though."

She smiled back. A lovely smile. It brightened his day.

"God, That's an amazing smile," John said out loud, mesmerized, then he cursed himself mentally for that.

She looked at him, speechless at what he just said.

Fault hit him, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that...!"

"John, John..." She told him, trying to calm him, this time, "It's ok."

"I guess I'm all rallied up in my mind, I don't know if you're married, or what..." John muttered.

Her eyes went wide, is she thinking what she think he's thinking? _(Sorry, if that confused you.)_

His Omni-Tool beeped, he opened it,

"Aw, man. Anderson and Udina is waiting for me at the docks. I have to go," John said, standing up.

She stood up with him.

"Good luck, John," Chloe told him as he walked off.

"I'm be back to see you soon, Chloe," John said as he smiled.

She gave back that same wonderful smile that brightened his day up even more.

"I'll be here," The doctor replied.

He nodded to her before he turned to walk out the door.

She stood there, thinking. She had this theory inside her head, and she wondered if it was true. She wouldn't know until it happened.

And that theory was; Did John have feelings for her?

* * *

**There's the question of the Fanfic! Did he? You'll find out soon!**

**Thanks for Reading, & please! Leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	3. Blackmailing

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 3 - Blackmailing**

**Hey guys! Here's #3! It's after The three main missions, before Virmire.**

* * *

Chloe has been thinking about the last time Her and John met. He has told her she had a beautiful smile, and that had been on her mind ever since.

They have been e-mailing each other, but John barely had time. He had a lot of work to do. The a doctor barely had anyone coming in. He hasn't e-mailed her today, she wondered what he was doing.

Yet, There was one problem that threatened her career as a Civilian Doctor...

She heard her door beep, and she looked to see John.

"John!" The doctor exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Chloe! How are you?" He asked as he walked around the counter.

"It has been lonely," she replied gloomily. Sitting down on patient bed.

"Well, I'm here," John told her with a smile. Sitting across from her.

"Yes, you are. How have you been lately?" She asked.

"I'm exhausted, I know that, but before I laid down to get some rest, I wanted to come see you," he said to her.

"Oh, surely you could visited me later..." She tried to say.

"I was thinking about you, that's why. I felt the need to come by visit," The Commander told her.

Her heart fluttered to his words. She no longer felt alone whenever he came around. She loved talking with him, but at the same time, she doesn't want to pin her problems on him.

Her thoughts brought her a frown she didn't notice, but was noticed by the man in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh...it's nothing..." She said to him.

John got up, went over to her, and sat next to her;

"I care about you, Chloe, throw your problems at me, and I'll handle them."

She gave him that same smile that melted his heart,

"Ok...if you say so,"

"I'm all ears."

The Doctor explained her problem,

"I'm being Blackmailed. I recently gotten a demand for medical supplies from a marketer, here in the Wards."

John looked at her, "Blackmailed?"

"Yes. The Marketer is Molan."

"Molan? I've bought a few upgrades from him, but he didn't seem suspicious at all," John said to her.

"I was wondering if...you could deliver the supplies to him, I don't think I should go down there," The doctor asked of him.

He nodded, "Alright, give me the supplies and I'll deal with it."

She smiled again, "Thank you! I don't know how I can possibly repay you."

John waved it off, "I don't need anything out of this, Doc. This is for you."

She had to give another sweet smile as she opened her Omni-tool, then sent him the medical supplies.

His activated, "Ok, Got 'em. I'll be right back." He said as he turned to go.

"Wait!" She said to him, he turned back around to face her, "Please be safe."

"Don't worry, Chloe, I'll try to handle this with care."

She nodded. He turned to walk out the door.

The Doctor found herself caring for The Commander a lot more, lately. She wondered about something...

* * *

John was walking down the stairs to the lower markets, it was, as usual, busy. He had only his Predator. He wished he brought his Shotgun, or Assault Rifle, but his Biotics would make up for it. He punched Connor on the way here just for the Hell of it.

He turned the corner and headed over to a Salarian, Molan.

"Hi, There! Welcome back, anything I can get you?" The Salarian's tongue ran.

"Yes, I'm here on the Doctor's Behalf. What's this demand for?" John said to him.

The Salarian leaned in to whisper, "I'm not the one doing it."

"I told Banes you'd screw this up," came a heavy voice.

Molan's face instantly turned to fear.

John looked to see a Krogan walk up to him.

"So, you're the blackmailer?" John said with slight rage.

The Krogan cackled a little, "Yep, That's me."

"You should reconsider what you're about to do," John warned him.

"Nah, I think I'll kill you," was the Krogan's Response.

John instantly flared up his Biotics, then spawned a massive-force push, sending the Krogan flying into a stack of Boxes, emitting yells and screams from the various folks in the area backing up. He readied for another attack until the Krogan came charging out of the pile with a shotgun, roaring.

John spun to the side as the Krogan went flying past him. The massive creature turned to do so again. The Commander lifted the Krogan up, slammed him onto the hard, cold floor. The Krogan bounced off the ground with John engulfing him in Biotics as he put more juice behind his power to throw the Krogan into the wall. The wall was smashed underneath the power of John's Biotics and the heavy weight of the Krogan.

The Commander walked up to the Krogan, laying on the crushed wall. He pulled out his Predator and put an entire clip into the head.

"That's for Chloe, fucker," John said to him. Reloading his Predator then holstering it.

* * *

John walked into the Office to see Chloe shooting up with a questioning look.

"How did it go?" She asked as he came around the corner, then saw blood on civilian attire, "There was a fight?"

He nodded, "Yep. Your blackmailer was a Krogan."

She opened her mouth in disbelief, "Oh my god...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But The Krogan, or the wall for that matter, isn't," he said, grinning.

She sighed a Relief, "Only if I knew..."

"Hey. It's alright, Chloe, I'm fine, your troubles are over. That's good enough for me to know that you won't be threatened anymore."

She nodded, "Ok...because, if you've gotten hurt, I would never forgive myself..."

He walked up to her to put his hands on her shoulders, "Chloe...I'm here, alive and breathing. Even if I do get hurt, I won't blame you because I know I'm the one taking the hit instead of you. It would shatter my world if you were the one who got hurt, doctor or not."

She smiled at him for his words, her heart skipped a few beats while she listened. Her eyes took pictures of a face of a caring man. Her Mind wandered to places.

The Doctor was speechless at his little ramble of words.

His Omni-Tool beeped, he groaned as he looked at it.

"Ah, Got a meeting with the Council, why can't those bastards leave me alone for a minute?" John said out loud.

"Well, the Galaxy can't save itself," Dr. Michel said to him, grinning.

"I wish it could," John replied, grinning back.

_"So, I could spend more time with you..." _John thought.

"So, Yeah, I have to go," John told Michel, beginning his journey to the door.

"Stay safe," she replied gloomily, knowing she was going to be lonely again. She didn't want him to leave, but he had to.

"I'll come back to you after this mission, Chloe, I swear it," John said to her.

He was going to come back to her, or die trying.

She simply nodded, then he exited the room.

Once again, She was alone. She missed him already, thinking about the words he said. She used the pictures her eyes took to content her as she sat down.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I hope I made the mission to make sense, I never played it since I didn't know Bout it until I looked it up.**

**I had to add the Punching of Connor, it was hilarious, imagining it!**

**I hope the Fight was a good one!**

**Thanks for reading, and please, Leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	4. Confessions

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 4 - Confessions**

**Hey guys! This one's after Virmire. John chose Ash over Kaidan for military reasons, Not For relationship.**

* * *

Michel was on her Omni-Tool, looking at the news. Her mind set on John. She was thinking about him constantly now, and she couldn't get him out of her head. Not that she wanted to, but how he helped her with no intentions of expecting a reward, and the compliments...As well as the visits...

She heard that familiar beep. She stood up from her chair and saw John, she smiled, then frowned with concern upon seeing his face.

His face was written with sorrow and burden. It worried her.

"Hey, Doctor," He said as he gave a weak smile, then it returned to that state of sadness. He walked around the typical counter.

"Hey, John. Did something happen?" She asked as both of them sat down on the same bed.

"Yes," was his response.

"Can you tell me? I might be able to help," she offered.

"Seeing you is already helping," he replied, giving another weak smile.

She smiled back, "Aw..." She said sweetly.

"And that wonderful smile of yours is already making me feel better," he said as his smile got bigger to a normal size.

She continued smiling at him.

His smile faded as he remembered what happened,

"I was forced to choose between two of my teammates," John said to her in a grieving tone.

She looked at him in disbelief, "You had to leave one of them behind?"

He nodded.

"Oh my god..." She said with surprise.

"You know the man who was with me when I was helping Garrus?"

"Yes."

"I had to leave him behind. He was a biotic, like me," John said to her.

She was in slight shock. No leader should have to be put through that...

It seemed he read her mind, "You're not the only one who thought so."

"Is there anything I can do?" Chloe asked him.

"Like I said, you being here next to me is already helping," he said with a smile.

Then the question hit her, she was wanting to ask it, but she doesn't know whether she should or not at this time.

John saw the look on her face, "Is something going on in your world?"

"Well...Y-yes," she stuttered. Nervousness hit her.

Now, he got concerned, "Did something happen?"

"N-no...it's just that..." She tried to say.

"You can tell me, you know?" He said to her.

"I know, but it's not a problem...it's a question..."

"In that case, ask me anything,"

She took a deep breath, looked at him in the eye, but again, nervousness hit her again, despite her trying to keep her stance.

"I have been thinking a lot about you lately... And I've been caring..." She began.

John nodded, he thinks he knows where this is going, and he got nervous as well,

"Well, I have been thinking about you too...and I worry about you when I'm out doing work."

She looked at him, "You worry about me?"

"Yes, Fist's Thugs, Blackmailers, seems like nothing was going to leave you alone. I wanted to...protect you, and to keep you safe..."

"I...don't know what to say..." She said in disbelief.

"So, Yes. You're always on my mind when I'm out in combat. I wanted the chance to see you again, and I fought for it," John told her.

"And We're friends, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I enjoy talking with you."

"I was wanting to know if...we could be more than friends?" Came the question of her life. Her heart awaited his answer.

His eyes went wide, she asked it so early...he knew it was coming, and he knew what he felt in his beating machine in his chest.

He had only one answer. He brought his hand up to the side of her face as he brought his lips to hers. Their lips sealed. The contact was beyond amazing. Her soft lips was mesmerizing.

He smiled as he drew away, she did the same.

"Does that answer you question?" John asked.

She shook her head, still smiling, then brought both of her hands to caress his face as she pulled him in for a kiss of her own. They didn't separate for several minutes.

John felt that empty place in his heart filled.

"Now, My question is answered," she said with a smile after pulling apart. Wiping a tear of joy away.

John nodded, "I think it answered mine as well," he said, smiling back.

"You had a question?"

"Same as yours."

She smiled as their hands found each other.

John felt relaxed, his shoulders dropped as if she lifted a galaxy-wide burden off of him when his hand touched hers. He looked into her teal jewels, losing himself within. He loved her eyes.

Ruining the moment, his Omni-Tool sounded off that same annoying beep.

"Seriously?" He said, sliding his hand out of their grip, accessing the Orange interface, "Argh, Got another assignment." He said, getting up.

Chloe did the same.

"I'd hate to leave you right now," John said with slight annoyance.

"But, My soldier has his duty to do, doesn't he?" Chloe said to him.

He shrugged, "I guess so."

They embraced. Chloe felt her insecurities melt away while in his arms. Shielding her from her past.

They looked back at each other, John knew her beautiful face was going to be in his dreams. He smiled at the thought, he'd have no other way.

"The Galaxy calls my name, Chloe," John said her.

"Don't worry, we'll have all the time in the world after Saren's gone, won't we?" She said to him.

"I promise you, we will have that time, because I want to keep seeing your smiles," he said as he smiled once again.

She smiled for him, "I'll have plenty waiting for you."

He chuckled, "Ok, I've got go."

She nodded, then reeled him in for a good-bye kiss.

"Stay safe, John, for my sake," Chloe told him.

"I will make it back to you," John replied, nearing the door.

She nodded one last time before he exited.

She sighed a relief of happiness, he had filled her heart. She was a lot happier than she was before, and she was going to keep it that way.

* * *

**And there's the start to their loving relationship! I think sorry of rushed it...**

**The next Chapter, I'm skipping ahead to the lockdown of the Normandy.**

**Thanks for reading & please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	5. Before Ilos

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 5 - Before Ilos**

**Hey guys! Here's #5!**

******I'm uploading the next chapter for every story. I'm going to let some steam out for today. I hope these will satisfy your reading needs!**

* * *

"God Damn it!" John cursed, full of anger.

He was leaning on the rail outside of Chloe's Office. He didn't want to go in while he was raging, for his sake.

Ambassador Bastard Udina locked down the Normandy. John fallen into their preying hands. Saren was out there, probably on Ilos, looking for the Conduit.

"John!" Came a familiar voice from behind.

He turned to see the woman of his life, Chloe. He prayed to the man above that his anger doesn't go off on her. For he will risk his world shattering, then he will kill himself for severing their love and destroying her heart.

"Hey," John greeted her, trying to stay calm.

They embraced, John has missed the feeling of holding her in his arms. It rested his blazing soul.

"I've missed you," she told him.

"And I've missed you," John replied.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked after they departed, noticing his tone.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"The Human Ambassador locked down the Normandy. I can't get out!" He said, throwing his arms into the air, turning to the view of passing sky cars, leaning on the rails.

"Why did they do that?" She asked in shock.

"The dumbass council is scared of starting a war in the Terminus systems if they send the fleet there," he explained with angriness.

"You can't give up! What about us? If you don't do something, then we won't have that time to spend together!" She told him, tears sweeping up from the thought.

He looked into her eyes, seeing caring and loyalty, he couldn't give up.

"No, I can't, since I made a promise to Girl that I love, and I plan on keeping that promise," he said to her.

She smiled at him.

He had the thought of not returning, tears came to his eyes from the thinking.

She saw them too, "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." He faltered to say, "The unbearable thought of not coming back...to see that beautiful face of yours, and the smiles."

The tears she had swelling up? Now escaped, "Please, John...don't say that!"

He walked up to her, bringing his hands up to caress her face, "And if...I don't make it back, but I save the Galaxy, just know...I will always love you, forever and after..."

She was sobbing, he wrapped his arms around, and held her tight. Letting her soak his civilian Attire.

"But, Know this, I will fight to the last of my fiber being to make it back to you," he told her.

She nodded in his arms, "I will be here waiting."

John released her from his embrace.

His Omni-Tool beeped, he looked to see a message from Anderson.

"Ok, I've got to meet up with Anderson," He told her.

She nodded, "Go Ahead, you need to hurry."

He began headed towards Flux, before turning upon hearing his name being called.

"I love you," were the three words that left her mouth.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard them, "I love you too, Chloe."

She smiled at his words, it brightened his mood. She has given him a reason to fight, and he was going to fight.

* * *

The Normandy was on its way to the Mu Relay.

Anderson has taken the safe course of unlocking the Normandy's systems by going in and punching Udina into unconsciousness and releasing the Normandy from his computer.

John also asked a favor of the Captain,

"What is it?" Anderson asked.

"Here, in the wards, Dr. Chloe Michel? If Saren and The Geth come here, please keep her safe and out of harm's way."

"Oh, Her? You're in love with Dr. Michel?"

John nodded, "Yes, Sir. I am."

Anderson nodded back, understanding, "I'll keep those Geth bastards off of her. You have my word."

"Thank you, Sir. I can't live without her..."

The Commander was in the Captain's Quarters. Nervous as Hell. Chloe was bouncing all in his head. He was sitting at his desk, face-palming his face, trying to get rid of the nervousness. He needed a clear head to focus. He looked at a picture next to him, facing him.

On the face of that picture was Chloe. Looking at her wonderful face filled his mind, clearing the doubts he had at first. He grabbed it to bring in a closer look.

He heard his doors open, he looked to see His Turian friend, Garrus.

"Hey, Commander," he greeted John.

"Hey, Garrus," John replied.

"Nervous?" The Turian asked.

"Hell yes."

Garrus walked up to him, to only see Chloe's picture.

"Look what we have here," Garrus commented, directing at the photo.

"Yeah? So What?" John said.

The Turian chuckled, "I didn't think you had a thing for her."

"Well, I did, I didn't, I?"

"So, She's the reason you kept running away from us," Garrus said, grinning.

John chuckled, "Yep. I love her..."

"You do? Well, add one for the doctors and their damn medicine."

John grinned at him, "You're a bastard, you know that, right?"

The Turian laughed, "I sure am."

John got up, "Alright, I've got to get some shut-eye before we hit Ilos. See you, Garrus."

The Turian nodded, "I'll let you sleep."

John nodded back, "Thanks."

"Anytime, Commander," Garrus said before he exited.

John looked at the Amazing woman in the picture on his desk one more time, his purpose was clear. He went and laid down on his bed.

Before his lights were out, Chloe's face appeared. He slept peacefully after that.

* * *

**There's #5!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	6. Dire Situations

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 6 - Dire Situations**

**Here, Folks, is the Battle of The Citadel!**

* * *

Dr. Michel stood up immediately upon hearing explosions. Alarms were going off.

She immediately ran for the door, she opened it to only see a Geth Dropship go flying by.

The Citadel was being invaded.

She looked to the right, and ran in that direction. She ran to the stairs going down into C-Sec, she saw several people screaming, being gunned down by Geth units. She ran down the stairs and took the door on the left, leading to the Elevator. She took it to C-Sec.

The Elevator arrived, she walked out to see a group of Officers gunning down a few Geth units. A older man in an Alliance uniform looked to see her. He jogged up to her,

"Dr. Michel?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Captain Anderson, John told me to keep you safe."

She nodded, "John? Is he ok?"

"I don't know, now, come on,"

She nodded again as she followed the Captain.

* * *

"Make sure he's dead," John said to Ash and Garrus, who both nodded in acknowledgement.

John has convinced Saren to shoot himself, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

He heard a gunshot, followed by, "He's Dead," Garrus told him.

John nodded, then looked to see Sovereign fighting off several dreadnoughts, cruisers, and frigates of the Alliance Navy.

Suddenly, the tower started shaking as Red lightning-like energy come shooting all over the place, he heard sounds below and looked for only the platform to come down, smashing the glass below and landing in the garden. He fell off. He looked to see Ash running over to help him up.

"Thanks," he told her.

"Anytime, Commander, but look out!" She said to him.

John looked to see A Skeletal Saren lunge at him, he dodged. He spun to see Saren on the wall.

"I am Sovereign, and this station is MINE!' Boomed Sovereign's voice.

John drew his shotgun. Ash had her Avenger out while Garrus sniped from a corner.

They start firing at the skeleton of Saren. He fired back with lasers that overheated their weapons.

After several minutes of gunfire. Saren fired another one of those lasers, this time, it shredded John's Shotgun.

"Shit!" John cursed, throwing the Shotgun pieces aside, drawing his Predator.

He continued firing dead on with Saren. Soon, Saren sent a shockwave towards Ash, then Garrus, knocking them both down, and keeping them pinned. The Skeleton focused on John. It lunged, faster than John could react. Saren punched John into the far wall, creating a hole. The Commander grunted in pain.

He got out of the wall and fell to his knees, he looked up to see Saren lunging again. He rolled to the side with Saren hitting the same wall, flat on. John got up with a biotically charged fist and slammed it into the back of Saren, knocking him further into the wall. He repeated the process after holstering the pistol with a few more jabs, *BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG*.

Saren reacted by freeing its leg and kicking John back, sending him flying back, hitting the floor with screaming sparks of armor rubbing against the tile ground.

He groaned in pain. He raised his head up with Saren walking awkwardly toward him. John crawled back, Saren increased its pace, reaching him before the Commander could get up. He jumped atop and started clawing at his armor. *CLANG, CLANG, CLANG*, metal against metal, but Saren's Claws penetrated his armor. They cutted enough to cut his skin. He felt his blood warming the skin of his wounds. Adrenaline ran through him, numbing his pain.

The Skeleton grabbed John by the neck with a steel grip of the left arm. John tried kicking free, but failed. Saren carried him over to the nearest wall, then slammed the Commander into the wall.

"Argh!" He yelled.

"John!" Ashley yelled to him, unable to do anything to help her Commander.

Saren opened its right hand, revealing claws, then injected it into John's side, then his shoulder

"Ah! Fucker!" John said, filling with rage. This Bastard wasn't taking him now! Not while he has Chloe to see again!

He drew his knife, and gave Saren the same through the middle. It released the grip on John, backing up.

He fell to his knees once again, breathing heavily. He quickly stood up and walked over to Saren, who was trying to eject the knife, but failed. John's right hand fueled with the last of his Biotic energy, his Implants were on the verge of overuse. He brought it up and took out his energy out into Saren's face. Sending him flying into another portion of the wall. John made his way over to it.

He took out the knife, then smashed Saren into the ground with his right. The Commander took the knife and delivered it to the neck, twisting it multiple times until the Neck was disconnected. The body started dissolving into a red, then black substance called ash.

He activated his Medi-Gel systems, but they failed. Him being slammed into the wall disabled the system,

"Shit," he muttered.

He fell to his knees, he was bleeding everywhere.

"John!" Ash yelled, running over to him, "Oh my god..." She said as she saw the wounds on him.

"Damn, John!" Garrus told him.

They heard an explosion and they looked to see a piece of Sovereign come flying towards the glass of the Citadel Tower.

"Go! Go!" John yelled out to his teammates, they took off, then the piece hit.

* * *

"They're in here, Captain!" Yelled a C-Sec officer, as he moved a couple of pieces.

Anderson crawled through, followed by Dr. Michel.

He helped Garrus up, who was clutching his side, "It"s ok, it's over. You're safe now!"

"Where is John, Garrus?" Chloe asked, very worried.

"I...don't know, Doctor." The Turian croaked, looking up.

Anderson and Chloe followed his gaze to see a couple of enormous pieces of Sovereign.

Dr. Michel walked out, then fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"John..." She said, with great sorrow.

Ashley and Garrus walked up behind her, Ash was in tears, and Garrus, well, if Turians could cry, he probably would be doing so, too.

"Please, John! Don't leave me now!" She shouted in a deeply cracked voice, before she started sobbing, if felt as if her heart was torn in half and that one half was thrown out.

* * *

John groaned as he awoke to consciousness. He opened his eyes to see darkness. He looked about, he was buried under debris. From both, Sovereign and the Tower.

He tried flaring his Biotics, but failed as a headache pounded from the back of his skull. He tried moving a couple of objects, to see a ray of light. He continued, despite the Pain it brought him.

"John! Please don't do this to me!" He heard a feminine voice.

"Chloe...?" He asked himself in a croaked voice.

He increased his pace, and eventually, made a hole big enough for him to crawl out of.

The Commander tried standing, he failed at first, he was weak from the blood loss. He pushed himself. John stood, then started taking baby steps.

He heard crying, it had to be Chloe...it brought pain to his heart to hear her like this.

The wounded soldier continued making his way to the back of the tower.

Soon, he reached the peak of a reaper piece, he saw that same Red and White doctor's uniform.

He made it to the stairs,

"Chloe!" He croaked.

She looked up to see John, limping towards her. She smiled as she stood and ran to him. He ended up falling onto the floor.

She gasped, "John!"

She was followed by Ash, Garrus, Anderson, and a few other folks.

He tried pushing himself off the ground, Dr, Michel helped him up. The Commander threw his arms around her when he could support himself,

"Thank God, You're Ok..." He croaked.

Chloe returned his embrace, she was crying from both Sorrow and happiness. She looked back, then gave him a deep kiss.

"I thought I lost you...!" She said to him afterwards, still shedding heavy tears.

"I'm not letting you live in this Galaxy alone, Chloe. I promise you that," He croaked.

He felt himself slipping away, "And...I'm out again..."

"John!" Chloe yelled as he fell into his arms.

"Hold on, John! Medic!" Anderson bellowed.

* * *

**And there it is! There will be an Aftermath, then...Mass Effect 2!**

**This scene was inspired by my friend, Veyron! Who writes The Helldivers in Mass Effect! If you haven't read his story, you ought to check it out!**

**Thanks for Reading and I hope you leave a Review!**

**~Dark**


	7. A Visit

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 7 - A Visit**

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chloe sat outside a particular room in the Huerta Memorial hospital. She was waiting patiently for the status of John. She was worried, but she had faith in the doctors working on and with him. She knew some friends here, and they guaranteed he'll make it.

She stood up with a concerned face when a doctor exited the room, he saw her.

"Ms. Michel?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked back, playing with her hands nervously, despite her calmness just moments ago.

"We done the best we can for The Commander, and I say..." He paused.

Chloe's heart was beating faster as she listened for his answer.

"He's going to make it," he said with a smile.

Chloe smiled with delight, "Is he awake?"

He nodded, "Yes, Ma'am, he is, and he's asked to see you, so let me get out of your way."

"Thank you!" She said to him as she walked past.

He nodded as he walked off. She entered the room.

She looked to see John, who looked to see her, he smiled, and she smiled back. She went over to him.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing alright, still hurts in some areas, but I'll make it," he replied.

"What about your implants?"

"They could have been smashed from the beating I took, but they weren't, and I'm grateful for that."

"You had me very worried when you couldn't come out of that debris, I thought you were gone..." She said to him, looking away with a tear.

John lifted his arm to gently grasp her chin, directing her at him.

"I'm alive, Chloe. That's what matters, right?"

She nodded with a smile. John brushed her tear away, smiling back at her.

"I wasn't going to let death take me that day. I was fighting with every fiber of my being to come back to you, your beautiful smiles, and wonderful eyes," he said to her.

She still had her smile as she bent down to give him a passionate kiss.

"So, What happens between us after you recover?" She asked as she pulled a chair up to sit down.

"Well, first of all, I'm going to spend time with you before I get sent back to duty," he answered.

She smiled again, "What are we going to do?" She asked curiously as she linked hands with him.

"I don't know, maybe a night out? A trip to a planet? Thessia, perhaps?" He asked, smiling, rubbing his thumb on the backside of her hand.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yep, unless you have something else you'd like to do?"

"I...don't have anything in mind," she replied.

John shrugged, "That's alright, if you can't think of something, I'm sure we'll find that something to do."

"But, with your injuries, wouldn't that be awhile?" Chloe asked.

"No, not at all, it will be very soon, In fact. Whether the docs like it or not. I want to be with MY doctor," John said to her.

She smiled, "I'll be waiting,"

"And I'll be coming," he finished for her.

She laughed as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"I'll come see you again later, ok? You're going to need the rest," she said to him as she stood up.

He nodded, "I'll be here,"

She walked toward the door, then turned upon hearing her name,

"I love you, Chloe, remember that," he said as he gave one last smile.

"I love you too, John, and I won't forget," she replied.

He laid his head back to rest, Chloe left the room silently.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall, passing by two Alliance bodyguards for the Commander. The Doctor had something to look forward to.

* * *

**It was short, but I think it was good!**

**I think one or two more chapters before ME2!**

**Thanks for Reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	8. Vacation

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 8 - Vacation**

**Hey guys! Here's chapter eight! Read on!**

* * *

Dr. Michel walked into John's room of the hospital to, surprisingly, find him standing in his Alliance uniform, facing her with arms open. She smiled with delight as she walked into his embrace.

"You been doing alright?" He asked.

"M-hm," she said, nodding, snuggling into him.

He gave a kiss to her hair, then put his chin on her.

"I've been missing you," he said to her.

"And I have been missing you," she said as she looked back at him.

"Not as much as I have. I have been laying down in that bed, thinking about you everyday, and every second. Wondering what we were going to do when I recovered," he said to her.

She smiled at him, lovingly, "Maybe you did miss me more."

"I did," he said to her, placing his head on hers, looking into her eyes.

"So, what now?" She asked, foreheads still touching.

"First off, we get the hell out of here, and to Thessia. How's that?" He asked.

"I would love that," she said to him dreamily.

"I already talked to Anderson and he approved. He'll keep the Alliance off until we return."

"How long will that be?"

"A week maybe? Just you and me...?" He said with another smile.

She smiled to him in affirmation, "What are we waiting for?"

"I don't know, but I'm ready to go!" He said happily.

* * *

"That's her," John said as they stepped out onto the docks.

"Wow!" Dr. Michel said in awe.

The subject they were talking about, was the Normandy.

"I've seen and ridden in a couple of space ships, but she is magnificent!" She replied.

"Have you ever served on a vessel before?"

"A few."

John nodded, "That's cool. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the crew on our way there."

They walked onto the docking tube, hands united.

The door opened upon sensing their presence. The pair stepped inside and the decontamination activated.

"Stand by, Shore party. Decontamination in progress." Came the automatic voice. It repeated over and over.

When it was done, John and Chloe stepped into the Normandy.

"Ooh," Chloe cooed, looking at the surroundings.

"Hey, Commander! Who do you got there?" Came a voice from the left.

They looked to see Joker.

"A doctor, bonehead," John said as he grinned. They walked over to him.

"Bonehead? That's a new one," Joker said as he grinned back.

"What? That's not enough?" John asked.

"Oh, it's enough, I was wondering who you got here" The pilot replied, directing at Chloe.

"She's Dr. Chloe Michel, Chloe, meet Flight Bastard Jeff Moreau. He prefers the nickname Joker," John said.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you, Joker."

He nodded back, "Nice to meet you too, Ma'am."

"Alright, Joker, I've got to go help her meet everybody. We're going to go soon," John said to the pilot.

"Ooh, where are we going?" He asked.

"Thessia, the Asari Homeworld," John answered.

He nodded, "I heard it's a good place," Joker said as he sat into the chair.

John and Chloe left the man to his business.

They walked up on the platform to the Galaxy map.

"Do you know where Thessia is?" He asked her.

"You don't know?" She asked back.

"Oh, I know, I was going to let you plot the course," he said as he smiled.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh, really?"

He nodded.

"...Umm..." She said as she looked at the galaxy map with a finger on her lips.

John chuckled, "You look adorable like that."

"Oh, stop!" She told him, blushing and pushing him playfully.

Everybody in the room was looking at them, grinning.

She noticed them, and she blushed even deeper.

"Oh dear..." She said, looking away.

John laughed, then looked at the crew, "She's pretty, isn't she, guys?"

She glared at him with her jaw on the floor as the guys agreed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She told him with bright red cheeks.

John laughed again, "Don't worry. It'll only be a while!"

She pushed him again, then turned to the Galaxy map. She navigated the interface to Thessia.

"Roger that! we'll be there in a few hours." Came Joker's response to his orders.

Chloe looked at John with a glare.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Hug?" John asked with his arms open.

Her glare turned into a grin as she embraced him.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Dr. Chakwas. She's going to want to know that I have a Special lady as my doctor," John said as they reunited with hands and down the platform.

* * *

The door to the Normandy's Med-bay opened, revealing Dr. Chakwas at her desk, she looked up from her computer with a surprised look.

"Commander, who do we have here?" Karin asked with a smile as she walked out from behind her desk.

"Karin, this is Dr. Chloe Michel. Chloe, This is Dr. Karin Chakwas," John said to the ladies.

Chloe smiled nervously at Karin, who returned a normal one.

"Hello, Dr. Michel. A pleasure to meet you," Karin said to her.

"You as well, Dr. Chakwas," Chloe replied.

"I think you ladies would get along just fine. I need to go check on Ash and Garrus, see how they are doing. Is that okay, Doc?" John asked Chloe.

"Sure, go ahead," Chloe told him.

"She'll be fine, Commander," Karin said to him.

He nodded, then gave a kiss to Chloe, "I won't be long," he said as he took off.

She let out a contented sigh.

"You love him, don't you?" Karin said to her.

Chloe turned to Karin with red cheeks and wide eyes.

She laughed, "It's ok, dear. Every lady on this ship has a crush on the Commander. You're one lucky girl."

Her flushing was still visible, but she felt comfortable for the moment.

"I...don't know how it happened. One day, he comes in and saves me from some thugs, and the next thing I know, he started to come visit me. He even helped me with a problem of my past..." Chloe explained.

Karin nodded, listening.

"I started caring for him, and one day, I confessed my feelings, and he returned them..." She said as she smiled at the memory.

Karin smiled with her, "The Commander is a great man."

"He is, I love him..."

"You give him something to fight for, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I do," Chloe said as she smiled.

The door opened to reveal John, who smiled at the sight of Chloe.

"You girls having fun?" He asked.

"Oh, lots of it!" Chloe said as she turned to greet him with a smile.

"Do you want to stay with Karin? I'll let you do what you wish, just say the word," John said.

She looked back at Karin, who nodded, then back at John, putting on a grin, "Perhaps..."

John grinned back, "Told you both that you would get along."

* * *

John and Chloe stepped out of the docking tube, taking a look around.

"Woah, this is Thessia?" John asked no-one in particular.

"It's beautiful!" Chloe exclaimed.

An Asari walked up to them.

"Hello! Welcome to Thessia, Commander Shepard, it's an honor to have you here!" The Asarj greeted.

John bowed slightly, "The honor is mine."

She bowed back, "I believe you've come here for a vacation?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I did. I think I need a little break," John replied.

"That's understandable, if you come with me, I can help you," the Asari said as she turned to walk off. John and Chloe followed.

* * *

"What'd I tell you? I told you didn't I?" John said in a hushed tone with a grin, for they were in a fancy restaurant in Thessia's capital city.

She giggled slightly, "You certainly did," she said while she took a bite of her meal.

John took a sip of his Asari brandy, he was able to take their normal menus since he was a biotic. Chloe had to use the visitors' menu, for unaffected foods.

"Say, you never told me about your parents," John said before taking a bite.

"I didn't, didn't I? Well, they're both in the Alliance as medics," she started.

John nodded, listening as he took a bite.

"I decided to follow their footsteps, but I kept it to the civilian side," she told him.

"Better safe than sorry, eh?" John said as he grinned at her.

She nodded in confirmation while she took a bite.

* * *

Chloe stood on the balcony of their room at a hotel. She was leaning on the rail, looking out to the lit up buildings near and far. Her slightly transparent dress and hair was flying and shining brilliantly in the slight breeze, reinforced by moonlight, brought to her.

John silently walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen, she stood up as she rested her hands on his. He put a peck on her head as they rocked side to side, little by little, while they enjoyed each other in silence.

"Wonderful sight, isn't it?" Chloe said to him.

"No more than you," John replied with a smile.

She smiled as her cheeks flushed.

John chuckled at her, "What? You're beautiful."

She spun around in his arms as they looked in each other's eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Still rocking side to side, John smiled. Chloe returned with her own.

"I cannot describe how astonishing you look under this moonlight," John said to her.

Her smile grew bigger while she pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

He wanted to try something, he moved from her lips and down to her neck, pecking her as he went. She opened her mouth with silence.

He stopped and looked back at her. She had a new fire burning as she looked at him mischievously. Something he hasn't seen her show yet.

It was her turn. She jumped, and wrapped her legs around him as he brought his arms to support her. She framed his face with her hands, then delivered her own vicious kiss.

John backed up into the room. He kept walking until his back gently hit the wall. They continued their lovemaking while the world around them melted away and focused on them.

She finally separated for air. Her hair was thrown around, strands in view of her face, it made her look hotter to him.

She dropped down from her high height, and led John to the bed with her hand grasping his. She positioned him with his back to the bed, and pushed him back as she pounced him. She continued her ferocious kissing as the night slowly crawled by.

* * *

_Back at the docks on Thessia_

"I've had an amazing time with you this week, it was probably the best I've had," John told Chloe as he spun around to face her.

She smiled at him, "I feel the same. I will never forget the other night."

John smiled back at her, "I won't, either."

"Are we heading to the Citadel?" She asked.

"Yep, I've got to drop you off there, then I'm off to duty."

She nodded, then they walked aboard the docking tube for the Normandy.

* * *

They walked into her office. Chloe spun around for him to embrace.

"Stay safe for me, John," she told him.

"I will, Chloe," he replied.

"I love you," she said to him.

"I love you too, I'll come visit when I can," he said to her.

She simply nodded. He turned around, then walked to exit out of the office.

John frowned while he made his way to the docks, it felt as if he left his heart behind. He will try to visit her often for his sake.

* * *

**And there you go! Next is Mass Effect 2!**

**Thanks for reading, and leave a Review, please!**

**~Dark**


	9. Heartbroken

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 9 - Heartbroken**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I present you Mass Effect 2! Enjoy! Oh, And a little bit of extreme drama in the end.**

* * *

John sat on the edge of his bed in his armor, looking at a picture of his Chloe. He smiled at a recent memory, but it was quickly interrupted by, "Brace for evasive maneuvers!" Said by Joker, followed by the ship shaking with the alarms going off. He quickly got up, grabbed his helmet, and out the door.

The Commander saw crew members going back and forth as the ship shook. He ran towards the sleeper pods to the back, he tapped at a console to launch a distress beacon. He put on his Helmet, and felt the seals close to secure it.

"Shepard!" He heard from behind.

He turned to see Liara.

"The Distress beacon is ready to go," John told her.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?" She asked.

"I hope so," was his answer.

The Normandy took another hit, throwing Liara into his arms, he gently pushed her back to help her keep the balance.

"We need to evacuate the Normandy, get the crew to safety," John said as he tried to pry a sleeper pod open.

"Joker won't leave the Cockpit, and I'm not leaving either," Liara said, looking at him.

"Please, Liara, go. I don't want to lose anybody," John told her, looking back.

"But, John..." She tried to say.

"Liara, please, go."

She hesitated, "Aye-Aye," then she took off,

John looked at the console to see the beacon launch, and then, it exploded.

He turned towards the mess hall, he made his way through the fire and smoke, covering his mask as he went by.

"Mayday, Mayday! This is the SSV Normandy, we've suffered heavy damage from an unknown enemy!" Came Joker's voice, broadcasting the distress signal.

John made it to the stairs, and began climbing.

"Come on, Baby, hold together, hold together!" He heard Joker's voice again.

The doors opened, and he walked to reveal a bright light blue shining through a very big hole on the top of the Normandy. He could see the planet through it.

He made his way with his mag-boots. Taking baby steps. He pushed a couple of chairs away. The, He made it.

"Come on, Joker, We have to go!" John told him.

"No!" Joker protested, "I won't leave the Normandy, I can still save her!"

"Don't throw your life away, Jeff! The Normandy is good as gone!"

"Yeah, you're right, help me up." Joker said as he gave in.

Joker looked at the console to see the unknown ship coming around and charging its weapon.

"It's coming around for another attack!" He told John.

The Commander looked behind him as the yellow beam came down, hitting the walkway.

He turned back to Joker, and brought the pilot's arm around his neck, then lifted him.

"Argh! Watch the arm!"

"Yeah, Yeah," John told him.

The Commander walked over to the Pilot's escape pod, Joker grabbed ahold of the handles to get in.

The beam came down right in front of John, nearly vaporizing him, it blew him back.

"Commander!" Joker cried out.

He grabbed the column. He tried to press the holographic button to launch the pod, but gravity was pulling him away. He grunted as he stretched.

"Shepard!" Was the last word he heard before he managed to press the button.

The beam exploded, sending John into another support beam, hitting his tank. He rag-dolled out of the ship.

He watched as The Normandy was finished as the beam came down on it. The beam hit in various places. The ship blew up, shattering apart, sending several chunks and pieces flying towards him.

He activated his comm. system, hoping to contact Dr. Chakwas.

"John? Is that you?" Dr. Chakwas came alive.

"Yes, Doc, I'm here," John said, he felt his oxygen going down.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No, Karin, My tank is busted, and...I'm running out," he said, a bit strained.

He heard a slight sniff, "I'm sorry, John."

"Put me on broadcast to my crew," he told her.

He activated his biotics, engulfing himself in a field, It gave him a little bit of air, but not much.

"Hey, Crew. I don't have much time. I just want to say, It's been an honor and a privilege to serve with all and every single one of you. I won't be making it, so you all will," he told them.

All of the crew was crying, except Wrex and Garrus. Krogan don't cry either.

"My time is done...This is Commander John Shepard signing off...Karin?" He asked, oxygen was running out again.

"Yes, John?" Dr. Chakwas asked, in tears.

"Please...Tell my Chloe...I love her...and I'm sorry..." He managed to say, he was close to losing the battle.

"I will, John, I promise you," she replied,

"Thank...You..." He croaked.

The comm. was cut off. Karin let a few more tears escape.

John felt himself fading away, only this time, permanently. He thought of Chloe and their night together. He saw her beautiful face with her smile, before his lights were out.

* * *

_A week or so later..._

Chloe heard her door open. She stood up, hoping it is who it is, but it wasn't. She was only slightly disappointed.

She saw Dr. Chakwas. Karin had a certain walk about her...and Chlow couldn't place her finger on it.

"Chloe?" Dr. Chakwas asked her.

"Yes, Dr. Chakwas?" Chloe replied, noticing the tone of her voice.

"I have dire news..." Karin said to her.

Chloe's eyes went wide, thinking she knew who it was.

"John..." Karin tried to say, a few tears were let loose, "was killed in space by an unknown ship...he sacrificed himself to save Joker...and...he told me to tell you this..."

"Please...Tell My Chloe...I love her...and I'm sorry..." Came a recording of John's voice.

Chloe brought both of her hands up to cover her nose and mouth as tears overwhelmed her tear ducts. She collapsed on a patient bed as she moved her hands up to cover her eyes. She sobbed,

"John...! Oh, John...!" She cracked through her breakdown.

Karin sat next to her, she was heartbroken to tell Chloe this, but She would want to know since Karin promised him she would tell his love.

Karin had her hand on Chloe's back, rubbing up and down as Chloe shed her tears and let out her emotions.

Soon, after she had a little of self-control.

"Is there anything that I could remember him by? Please, tell me you do..." Chloe asked.

"There is something he wanted me to give to whomever he fell in love with, if death ever took him early. I will have to go get it, will you be ok here for a minute?" Karin asked.

Chloe nodded, "Anything for him..."

Karin nodded back, she patted Chloe on the back a couple times before standing up.

"I will not be long," Dr. Chakwas said to her.

Chloe nodded once more. Karin walked off, and Dr. Michel was by herself again.

She couldn't hold it in, and she began her grieving again.

After thirty minutes, Karin made it back. She saw something she didn't expect.

Chloe stood there, behind the counter, pointing a predator to the head, facing Karin, crying, and trembling.

Dr. Chakwas thought how she should handle the situation.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Karin asked calmly.

"I don't think I can take it!" She answered tearfully.

"Please, Dear, put the gun down," Karin said as she slowly moved around the corner. Chloe tracked her as she did so.

Chloe hesitated, she still had the gun pointed at the temple.

Karin pulled out something. A picture, stored in a glass front, wooden frame, reinforced with a stand in the back. The Picture was of John Shepard. A picture taken by himself at his N7 graduation.

She aimed the front at Chloe,

"Think about it, is this what John would want you to do?" Karin asked softly.

Chloe looked at the love of her life in the picture. Several minutes passed by.

"No, He wouldn't," Chloe said, dropping the gun on the patient bed behind her, then sitting down.

Karin walked over and sat down next to her.

She handed the picture to Chloe. Who gently took it, and held it out in front of her. Her eyes watered up, then she hugged the frame to her chest, wrapping her arms around it, letting the tears fall once again.

"He wouldn't want you to throw your life away, he would want you to to help others, keep them from feeling the same pain as you are now," Karin said to her.

Chloe thought about it, that's what he would want her to do. He may not be here, but he'll always be in her heart.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I hope I didn't make the suicide scene too...dramatic. I just tried to make it natural.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	10. Downward Of Life

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 10 - Downward Of Life**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_A month, after learning of John's death._

Chloe woke up, her eyes opened to see the picture which contained the love of her life. She frowned, a tear running down her cheek, moistening the bed below her. She reluctantly got up, and started to get dressed.

She still hasn't gotten over him, and she refuses to go to therapy for help. She wanted, and will remember him. He may be the savior of the Citadel to others, but he was John, her John, to her. Dr. Chakwas came to check on her every once in a while.

She secured the clasps on her doctor's uniform. She had a lot to do today.

* * *

Chloe stood outside of her office. She activated her Omni-tool, and tapped at it a few times.

She looked up from the device to see a red, holographic line crossing over the panel of the door. It read 'closed', then, 'out of business' over and over again.

There were reasons she had to close the office down. She barely had anyone coming in enough to keep up with the bills, and she wasn't doing any good there. Just the typical man looking for a fight who ends up in there with her. She's not worried about being there alone, she had a predator John give to her for protection. He gladly taught her about the firearm, the fundamentals, and how to use it properly and swiftly. She still had it to this day, strapped to her side.

Seeing the office again took her back to the recent memories. It made her want to smile and frown at the same time.

She was going to need another job, and it's time to start searching

* * *

Former Dr. Michel, who is hoping she wouldn't be former soon, was walking along the presidium. In the courtyard, in front of the elevator that led up to the Citadel Tower.

She was on her omni-tool, trying to get an idea who would be looking for a doctor.

"Hm," she muttered to herself, looking at a name on the list, "Huerta Memorial Hospital? Seems like a good place to start.

* * *

Chloe lowered her skycar into a parking slot. She killed the engine, stepped out, then closed the door. She looked to see the entrance to the Huerta Memorial Hospital. She was wearing the dress she wore during the vacation. Again, it brought back the still vivid memories of that night.

She made her way to and through the entrance. She walked up to a crescent desk in the middle, she was greeted by an Asari.

"Hello, Ma'am, welcome to Huerta Memorial Hosptial, how can I assist you?"

Chloe folded her arms as she leaned on the counter, "Yes, I was wondering if you were hiring."

"Oh, Yes, I believe we are. Please, take this application," The Asari said, handing Chloe a small drive.

Chloe nodded as she took the device, "Thank you,"

She walked over to a chair, and sat down. She inserted the drive into her Omni-tool.

After a few minutes, she filled it out. The doctor pulled the drive back out, then went back over to the receptionist desk.

"Here you go," Chloe said with a weak smile.

The Asari nodded, "Thank you, Ma'am, we'll contact you shortly."

Chloe nodded once more, "Ok, thank you," then she lifted herself off the desk again.

"Have a good day!" The Asari said before Dr. Michel turned and made her way back out of the hospital.

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**Chloe and John will reunite in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	11. Dreams Come True

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 11 - Dreams Come True**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! You know you've been waiting for this one!**

**Also, Sorry for the late uploads! I've been delayed due to my Internet going over and costing me fifteen bucks...**

* * *

_Two years later..._

Chloe couldn't believe the news she was hearing, it was too good to be true.

But, she failed to keep it away. It kept playing over and over in her head.

_"Commander Shepard...Alive?"_ Came a playing of the news.

She sighed, She went on, telling herself it wasn't real. If it was, she has yet to see proof. Her heart ached thinking about him...

"Dr. Michel, You need to be in the lobby, right now," Came the Head Physician's voice through the comm.

"Yes, Sir, I'll be down right away," she replied before the orange interface disappeared.

She made her way to an empty elevator, and pressed the button for the lobby.

The elevator arrived, and she exited. She walked and walked until she got to the lobby. She saw several folks who were there, looking at the Head Physician, but they were looking at someone else...

She walked up to him, "Head Physician," she greeted.

The Physician spun around, "Ah, Dr. Michel! I have a surprise for you," he said as he smiled.

Her expression went from blank to curiosity as the Head Physician stepped to the side.

Her heart stopped, dropped, and rolled away as she saw what she thought her eyes were deceiving of.

"J-John...?" She asked, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

She saw that same face she dreamt of every day.

Seeing tears in his eyes, "Chloe?"

She cried as she threw her arms around him, he immediately did the same.

Dr. Michel sobbed as she held him tight by the back of his shirt, soaking it.

John rested his head alongside hers, silently crying as well.

The people around them in seats all smiled, and a few clapped quietly.

They looked back at each other, Chloe's eyes were, blood to the shot, red, but so were John's. they smiled

The Head Physician patted Chloe on the shoulder, "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off, you've earned it. I'm sure we can find someone else to take your place while you're gone."

Chloe smiled at him, "Thank you, Sir."

He nodded, and walked off.

"Can we go to my apartment?" She asked John.

John nodded, "Yeah, That would be best."

His voice is still the same!

* * *

John turned around after hearing the door close. He was taken by the face while Chloe pulled him in for a deeply yearned-for kiss.

The kiss was just like the first time, Soft, tender, and breath-taking.

"Is it really you?" She asked after the contact.

He nodded again, "Yep," he said, smiling.

Tears came to her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Why have you hidden from me?!"

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Chloe, Let me explain. Come on, you might want to sit."

He led her to her couches, and sat down together.

"Why did you put me through all of this?" She asked in a quietly cracked voice. Their hands intertwined for the first time in two years.

"Look, I died, ok? Have you heard of Cerberus?" He told her.

"A few times," came her response.

"They brought me back. Took what was left of me, put me on an operating table for two years and a month, and brought me back to life," he explained.

"But...how?" She asked.

"It took the boss a lot of time and resources, but they got it done, didn't they?" He said to her.

She nodded in agreement, "It all feels like a dream..."

"I know, I feel the same way..."

She was silent, still taking this all in.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." He said out of nowhere, his voice cracking.

"You're sorry for what?" She asked.

"That I put you through all of that pain. It tear apart my heart when I asked Dr. Chakwas how you reacted to me dying," he said as tears freely ran down his cheeks, "I...I should have been ready..."

She put her hands to the sides of his face, caressing, "It's ok, John, I..."

"No, it's not. That would be the last thing I do is hurt you. I mean...I was looking at your picture before The Normandy was attacked..." He said, cutting her off.

She looked at him, "You were?"

He nodded, "Looking at your beautiful smile and your amazing eyes."

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" She told him.

He smiled at her in reply, "Yes, you are."

She smiled back, melting his world with her jewels. She pulled him in for a kiss, and fell back as they reignited their love.

* * *

**And there he is!**

**Not too bad, I think.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	12. Another Meeting

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 12 - Another Meeting**

**Hey guys! Here's #12! Enjoy!**

* * *

_A week after the Reunion._

Chloe still couldn't believe it. John has been brought back from the dead, her grieving stopped, but her worrying was somewhat started once again. She was glad, though. She's was willing to trade torture for less torture.

She was at work in the Huerta Memorial Hospital as usual, but with a smile on her face. She was riding through the promotions for her determination and her hard work. She was glad, again, for the paying off.

She sat on a bench in a hallway, on her data pad, looking through the news.

"Mysterious 'Archangel' cleans out major mercenary groups on Omega," One Article title she read.

And on the same day, "Omega Plague under control."

She wondered, could it be him? There's a good chance it was. He's the only person she knows who is capable of performing such dangerous tasks that quickly.

"Chloe!" She heard.

She looked down the hallway to see a man with his arms open, she smiled, standing up, then walking over to him.

She opened her own arms as they embraced. They squeezed slightly before easing the grip.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been great, now that we'll never be separated again," she told him with a smile.

"Not even death will put a line between us," John told her.

She nodded with agreement, "Even if it did, I would and will step over the line."

"So would I," John replied.

"What about you, how have you been doing?" She asked.

"I, I've been busy, trying to build up my team."

She nodded, "Is it hard work?"

"Sort of."

She nodded, then resting her head on his chest. John rested his head against hers, sniffing the sweet fragrance of what seems like strawberries. It felt like heaven to him at this point.

"Mmm, I missed your hair, that strawberry smell..." He told her.

She laughed, "I figured it was your favorite."

"And it is..." He muttered, losing himself to the perfume.

She laughed again.

"Ok, I just wanted to drop by. I've got to get moving, a lot of work to do," John said, releasing Chloe.

She nodded again as she let go. They held hands, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Chloe told him.

"I love you more," John said with a grin.

She shook her head, "Nope, I do."

He smiled, "I guess you do..." He said as they closed the distance between each other, Chloe laughed softly.

Their lips sealed, and didn't depart until air was needed.

"Stay safe," were her words that exited her mouth afterwards.

"I'll make it back to you, if that's what you mean," John replied.

"Ok, go ahead and do your running, I've got to get back to work," Chloe said to him.

He nodded, "See you later, Chloey-Chloe," he said with a grin, backing up.

"Bye, Johnny-John," she said with a small wave of her hand, eyes blinking, lovely smile, and sticking her hips to the side.

He laughed as he stopped, then smiled, "That is beautiful, right there."

She laughed as well, "Really?"

"Well...it isn't as beautiful as you are," he flirted, still smiling.

She blushed, wrapping her hands together and letting them all the way down as she rocked them side to side, bowing her head, looking at him with puppy eyes.

And that, killed his manliness. It melted his insides.

"My god..." He said, speechless, "You've been practicing, haven't you?"

She giggled, "Maybe..."

"But, I love it! And you even more." He said to her.

She gave him a smile after returning to normal, "Ok, That's all for today."

"Aw," he groaned.

She laughed at him once more, "Don't worry, I'll do it again another time."

He chuckled, "I'll be waiting."

"I'll be here," she replied.

"Ok, really, I've got to run before they send out a search party. I'll see you again soon," John told her, beginning to walk backwards slowly again.

"Bye! Be careful," she told him.

"I will," was his response before spinning around and heading off.

She let out a happy sigh as she watched him go.

"You'll always be in my heart," she said to herself, directing the phrase at John as he disappeared into an elevator, he peeked out and waved at her. She did the same back with a smile, then he was gone again.

It felt as if they never said good-bye.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**I liked that part, adds a romantic, yet humorous good-bye.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	13. A Promise

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys! Here, I'm skipping to after Horizon! Of course, with a few visits in between previously.**

* * *

Chloe sat on her couch in her apartment, looking over her notes of her doctoring, reminding herself a few subjects she had lost some memory of.

She heard her door open, and looked up to see John, yet, with a disappointed look on his face.

The Doctor stood up with a smile, "John!"

He gave her a full smile, "Chloey-Chlo!"

John walked to her and she walked to him. He had his arms open, and they embraced.

"How have you been?" He asked after looking back at her.

"I've been doing great. What about you?" She asked, still smiling.

"Been busy, as always, and disappointed," he answered her.

"What made you disappointed?"

"My team and I intercepted a collector attack on one of the colonies. Long story, short, in the end, I met Ash, one of my former teammates."

Chloe remembered the dark-haired woman she saw him with when John and his squad rescued her from Fist's thugs.

"Did something happen?"

"She doesn't see the reason why I'm with Cerberus, and she thinks I'm a traitor," he explained.

"But...why would she call you that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ash is Alliance to the bone. I can understand why she did that, but she should be able to see the logic behind my doings."

"I believe you," she told him with a smile.

He smiled back at her, "Thanks," he said, then giving her a peck on the forehead.

"I believe in you, John, and nobody is going to change that," she said to him.

"And I believe in you, I always have, and always will," John said to her.

She gave him an affectionate smile before bringing him in for a kiss.

"I love you," she said to him.

"I love you too," he replied with a smile.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'm going to continue working on my team, ship upgrades, things like that," John replied.

She nodded, "Well, please, be careful, I already lost you once..." She tried to say.

"And you're not going through a second time either," he finished for her, "and I promise you that."

She looked into his eyes, tears coming to her own, "Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it..."

"Then, I'll try my best to stay on my word," he said to her, framing her face with his hands as they touched foreheads.

She nodded once more, tears finally free falling at the bottom of her cheeks.

John wiped her tears away, "I will fight to the last fiber of my being to get back to you, just like last time," he said to her.

* * *

**Annnnnd it's short.**

**Sorry 'bout that! I felt I should cut it There. I'll make it up with the next chapter of 'Hearts Over Minds'.**

**I also felt I should have saved that quote before John leaves for the collector base, but ah well! I'll think of something!**

**Thanks for reading & please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	14. A Goodbye

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 14 - A Goodbye**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Wait, before we go, I...need to see someone."

"Who is it, Commander?" Joker asked.

"Dr. Chloe Michel, I need to say my goodbyes, just in case we don't make it. We all know this is a suicide mission. I don't want to die again without telling Chloe, I love her," John answered, looking at the ground, then looking back up at the pilot on the table.

"We'll let you see her again, Shepard, she...doesn't need to lose you again." Garrus said to him.

John nodded, "Thank you, guys, I appreciate it."

* * *

"Dr. Michel, please come here," the head physician said to her.

"Huh?" She said as she turned, "Ok..."

She walked out of the room she was in, and looked at the Physician.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Someone has come to say their goodbyes," he said with his arm extending towards the right.

She looked to see John marching towards her, she saw...tears? In his eyes?

"John, what's wrong?" She asked him.

He embraced her, she returned it, but the question was still on her mind.

"I'm about to do the suicide mission, I...I wanted to come tell you that...I love you," he said with a croaked voice.

Now, her question was answered, and she had her own tears coming to her eyes.

The Head Physician never thought he'd see the Commander cry, but this touching farewell. It well has his tears to add to it.

"I...I will keep my promise. I will not leave you a second time," he said to her as they looked back at each other.

Chloe brought her hand up to caress the side of his face.

Feeling her hands on his skin was always relieving.

He brought his own to cover hers.

"I love you," Chloe told him with a cracked voice, "And I always will."

More emotions came out of him upon hearing the love of his life say those three words.

She brought him in for one last yearned-for kiss. They didn't separate anytime soon, not even for air.

John and Chloe touched foreheads.

"I love you, Chloe, no matter what happens. I'll love you through death and in afterlife, if there's one," he said to her.

She nodded, "You'll have a place in my heart, John...Wherever you are, near, far, I'll always, always, love you."

John nodded back to her, "Ok, I have to go. The Collectors stole my crew, I'm going to get them back."

"Please, be careful for my sake," she told him.

"I will," he said, grasping her hand, then letting go.

He started walking backwards, then spun around to continue on.

Chloe let her drops hit the floor. She heard them every time too.

Her heart went out with him. She felt that same stinging loneliness, as she watched him go.

"He'll make it, I know he will," the head physician said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I sure hope so, I sure hope so..." Chloe replied.

* * *

"Alright, next stop, the Omega Relay," John said as he entered the Normandy.

"Aye-Aye!" Joker replied.

John headed up to his cabin, he needed to clear his head, but not touching the precious memory of Chloe and her smile, which got him through any situation, but this one, had him nervous.

The door of the elevator opened, letting in a gentle breeze of cooling air. He walked into the cabin, looking to the right when he was by the desk to a picture. A picture of his beloved Chloe. That same picture he looked at just before the SR1 was destroyed.

Liara told him it was her, who found him, and gave him to Cerberus. The story was shocking. One night, when he invited her to the cabin for drinks, she brought him a surprise, besides his dog tags, she also found his picture of Chloe, the glass was broken, but she managed to get the same case for it.

He walked over and sat in his chair. He spun to face the picture.

The Commander spent several minutes looking at the object, letting Chloe take over his mind and disperse the nervousness he felt earlier. He smiled at the memory of that night during their vacation. He will never forget that moment.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**The next chapter may be the last one for ME2, then, it's on to ME3!**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
~ A Doctor's Man  
NEXT - Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Love Gone Wrong  
- The Shaman of the Skaal  
- A World Upside Down**


	15. The Last Battle, For Now

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 15 - The Last Battle, For Now**

**Hey guys!**

**During the small break between this Chapter and the previous one of 'Between a Mother and Daughter', my writing's going to have some change by adding detail, which probably all of stories lack. Hopefully, it'll take a turn for the better, once I get used to it, and bring you better chapters! I'm spreading this message across all of my current stories!**

**Anyways, onwards!**

* * *

Her heart beating slightly faster than normal, Chloe was at her desk, in her new office. Her mind was set on John, who she's worried and eager for his return, for it has been some time now.

She had a pen in her hand, sitting between two fingers, idly tapping her desk with the object;

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

"John, I pray that you make it back in one piece," She said in a low, saddened tone, to no-one in the room, but the man above.

* * *

"Focus fire on the reaper! I've got the collectors!" John shouted from his cover to his two comrades; Thane and Samara.

The Commander and his compadres were in the fight of their lives at this point in time. They were on six, octagonal platforms, three in two rows. John was on the bottom right with his

John flinched from a missile, sent by Harbinger possessing one of the drones, hitting the low wall he was behind.

Both teammates acknowledged by following the orders.

John injected a new clip, peeked out of cover, and spotted Harbinger. He brought his Mattock out, and fired round after round, before being sent back behind cover for being fired upon by two other drones.

He reloaded, and checked on his companions, they were trying their best to send hell on the human reaper; which it's attention was fully focused on them as well.

The Commander did the same action as before, spotted Harbinger once again, bringing his Newly-loaded Mattock into play, he fired as many bullets as accurately that he could, finishing it off.

The drone scattered into what seems like ashes; disappearing when they hit the floor of the platform it was on.

Satisfied with his kill, he ducked back into protection to load the Mattock with a new magazine.

He quickly looked over to see how Thane and Samara were doing. The Reaper was raining giant rounds of organic blasts down on them, but they were adequately protected.

The Commander refocused his attention on the Collectors.

He peeped out of cover and spotted more drone coming, but none of them were possessed.  
Which made easy pickings as the Mattock was out again, letting loose.

Two or three shots for each. One after another fell to the semiautomatic rifle's power.

John managed to take them down before having to reload. In the process of doing so, he heard the human reaper roar.

He looked up to see its eyes on fire, and it's arm up in the air, about to come down on two platforms, one of them where John was stationed.

"Oh...Shit...!" The Commander said as he ran for the next platform to the right.

He jumped, heard and felt the vibration of the smashed platforms behind him as he rolled to his feet.

He turned around to see Thane and Samara running up to him.

"You guys alright?" John asked quickly.

"We're fine, Shepard," Samara said to him.

They heard the reaper roar again, getting their attention. They looked to see it about to come down on the central platform.

Having nowhere to go, they braced themselves for the impact.

The very end of the fingers on the reaper hit the platform they were on as the larva fell, tilting the pads forward and down. Thane slipped, and started to slide down. John went after him.

The Commander forced himself faster, his armor screeching while he reached for the Drell.

Just before the assassin went over the edge, their hands linked, John managed to stop himself right upon the ledge.

To his right, he heard a whirling sound, only to look too late before a flying platform to hit and his world went black.

* * *

Chloe felt something, not emotionally, or physically, but psychical. It nagged her, not of sadness, but knowing. Only one thing that it led to. John.

"Did something happen?" She thought.

And thinking that worried her even more. She can only hope...

* * *

John awoke from the darkness and into reality, groaning from the pain on his back and chest, he looked to see a piece of large debris pinning him down.

He flared in his biotics to lift it off. He slowly got up, wincing as his back shot in pain.

He was on a balcony with a door behind him, along with scattered pieces of the platform

Looking over to his left to see Samara also down by debris. He went over and lifted the object off of her. She opened her eyes to see him, and nodded.

Nodding back, he gazed behind him to see Thane in the same position, only looking away on his side.

He fired up his biotics as he walked over. He lifted the chunk and tossed it off the small piece of flooring they were on.

Thane flipped over to see John, and nodded as well.

John extended his hand, helping the drell up.

"Everybody ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Thane said to him.

"I as well," Samara replied.

John nodded, "That's good."

Placing his index and middle finger to ear, he heard Joker,

"Hey Commander, don't want to rush you, but that base is about to go."

John replied, "Roger that, we're on our way, what's the status of the other team?" And gestured for Samara and Thane to move.

The two complied and took off. John followed.

"They're aboard and we're waiting on you," the pilot replied.

John let out a quick relief as the team ran through a narrow hallway, being followed by seeker swarms.

He looked to the right through a break in the wall to encounter more drones.

They continued running.

Up ahead, rose the Normandy, lining up with a ramp, with Jeff in the door with an M-8 Avenger, locked and loaded.

When Samara and Thane reached the ramps, and the pursuing collectors were in range, Joker let loose.

Thane got aboard first before Samara. They turned around, drawing their preferred weapons to provide cover fire for the approaching Commander.

As John made his way up the slope, part of it fell away. Making him having to jump a leap of faith.

He increased his pace while he climbed.

Placing his foot on the very edge, he leaped.

Circling his arms, he got closer and closer, as well as lower and lower.

His hand caught the edge of the Normandy, Samara immediately helped him up.

"EDI, Get us out of here!" Joker said to the AI.

* * *

**And there you got it!**

**where will be one more before Mass Effect 3! Or two!**

**I hope I've improved. Let me know in the reviews what you think!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
~ A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and a Daughter  
NEXT - Love Gone Wrong  
- The Shaman of the Skaal  
- A World Upside Down**

**Hey guys, if you could take the time, it'll clear up any confusion about my schedule for my stories;**

**Go to my profile, and/or search for my story, 'To Love a Quarian'. You don't have to read it. Just go to the second chapter and look at the Author's Note at the end. I did this so it will make it fair for both of my followers in Skyrim and Mass Effect.**


	16. A Promise Kept

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 16 - A Promise Kept**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! It's probably going to be the last chapter for ME2!**

* * *

Chloe sat impatiently in her chair behind her desk, worried and eager of John's return. She hasn't heard anything from him or his crew, and it's killing her. She waited for either him, or a messenger. Her heart ached the same pain she felt when Dr. Chakwas said of John dying. she had the fear of losing him.

She had the urge to e-mail him, but she held it back, wanting to take the news in person.

Her world was shaking when she heard a few, soft knocks on the door of her office.

The doctor was paralyzed to get up, but forced herself to do it anyway.

She slowly walked to the door with a trembling hand heading towards the holographic interface.

When she pressed it, the door opened to reveal the Head Physician with his head bowed and hands together. She couldn't see his face.

"Doctor, Chloe, I have news for you," he said in a sincere tone.

Her world went falling down, piece after piece coming off as it went, tears filling her eyes while she lifted her hands to cover her mouth and nose.

He lifted his head with a smile, then stepped out of the doorway, then the man she was just about to die for, came into view.

He stood there with a smile, opening his arms.

Her tears of sorrow went to joy as she landed into his embrace, sobbing happily as she grabbed him tightly. He did the same.

"You made it! You've made it back!" She said as she cried.

"I made you a promise I said I'll try my best to keep, and I kept it," he told her with a smile and a slightly cracked voice, tears coming to his eyes.

She looked back at him with bloodshot eyes and a loving smile, "You did. You did..."

Giving in to her emotions, she brought him into a longed-for, yet deep, kiss.

"So what will you do now?" She asked.

"I have to turn the ship in to the Alliance, they're hunting me for working with Cerberus."

She looked at him, "What? Why, you've only used them..."

"I know, and I did, apparently they don't see it that way."

"But, what about us?" Came the question that made John's heart ache, and he knew it was going to hurt hers too.

"We...we probably won't see each other for a while. They'll have me under house arrest, constant surveillance, and not allowing anyone in," he said to her with a saddened tone.

And it did too, he saw it in her eyes, along with the water.

"We're...going to be separated?" Came another question which made John die on the inside a little.

He nodded, looking away, it was tearing him apart to see her like this.

They were in the hallway of the hospital. It was empty, just the white painted walls, and the shiny tiled floor.

Chloe backed up into the wall and slid down with a saddened expression on her face, tears ready to roll down.

John walked to her side, and slid down next to her.

They linked hands.

He propped his elbow up with hers resting on top, rising their hands as she looked at them, then to John.

She saw a smile, and determined eyes as he gently tightened his grip on hers.

"We can get through this. I promise you," he said to her.

Chloe, still saddened by the news, looked at their intertwined hands with uncertainty.

It's been hard for her, and it's been hard for John. She's back on the Citadel, worrying about him, and he's out trying to save the galaxy while trying his best to come back to her.

They're hardly able to spend any time together, because of their duties. She cherishes every moment they do whenever they are, such as now, even with them separating temporary. As well as the vacation, two years ago. Nowadays, a vacation seems impossible at this point in time.

Her train of thought was interrupted by John, who was saying;

"When this is all over, and you and I come out in one piece. I will use the time I've left to live in my life. With you," he told her sincerely, "And I will never. Leave you again."

She nodded, wiping a tear away, "I'll hold you to that."

"If I don't make it. At least I'll die trying."

"Please don't say that..." She cracked as her heart ached from that well-known memory in her mind.

"I'm sorry, Chloey-Chlo, that's the way war works. You'll never know if Fate decides on the battlefield. As I said plenty of times before, I will use every last fiber to make it back to you."

She knew he was right. He may go out fighting, or he may not. She knows it's reality.

"I've got to get going," John said, standing up while still holding her hand.

He lifted her up, and she pulled him in for a good-bye kiss. She didn't depart until after minutes.

Then, they embraced once more. They held each other tightly. Chloe let out a few more watery drops down her cheeks. So did John as he kissed her hair.

"I love you," John told her when they looked back at each other.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I will be thinking about you until we meet again," he said to her.

"And I will be missing you," Chloe said back.

He looked into her beautiful eyes, they were full of love, loyalty, and caring. The three things that had John value her the most above all else, and worth fighting for.

He began backing up, still holding hands, until he was out of reach.

Chloe held her hand in the same spot in the air when his slid out for a few moments before dropping it to her side.

He saw her eyes, they were sparkling with loneliness. It brought him down even further, then he turned and began to walk down the hallway with rising anger.

He knew the reapers were coming, and he's going to end the upcoming war as fast and efficient as he can.

* * *

**And it's coming very soon!**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
~ A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
NEXT - Between a Mother and Daughter**

**- ?**

**- ?**

**- A World Upside Down**

**Sorry about the list! I have to copy and paste...**


	17. Promoted

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 17**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Transitioning into ME3!**

* * *

_"We can get through this. I promise you,"_ Chloe heard in her head.

She sat at her desk in the Huerta Memorial Hospital, thinking of John.

It has been a few months now, and she missed him dearly. She was filling out paperwork for the last few operations she has done last week. She was hard at work, trying to get by with the burden of the thought of John being away for this long. It was killing her from the inside.

She heard three soft knocks at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the Head Physician, he stepped in while Chloe stood to greet him with a smile. He stopped her with a hand, and she slowly sat down as he took a seat on one of the two leather chairs in front of her.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?" She asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by and say hello," he replied with a smile.

She returned her own smile, but eventually, both smiles faded in an awkward silence.

To rid of the feeling, she resumed her paperwork.

"You still miss John, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir," she replied sincerely.

"I know this won't bring him back to you, but I'm promoting you, and I'm retiring," he said with a slight smile.

She lit up, "Me? Really?"

He nodded, "You've been the best at what you do. You have a kindred heart, a hardworking ethic, and a great personality. Don't change," he finished with a smile.

"I...I don't know what to say..." She muttered with a surprised face.

"Trust me, you've earned it...Head Physician."

She nodded, smiling big, "I won't let you down."

* * *

"Bored yet, Lieutenant?" John asked.

"Pretty much."

John chuckled.

John and his assigned 'bodyguard', were in John's room which he was under house arrest, but he knew they wouldn't throw him into jail.

"Got anybody to see?" John asked.

He shook his head, "Nope, not yet."

John nodded, "So, the Great James Vega guarding little ole Commander Shepard? What do you think of that?"

James chuckled, "I consider it an honor."

"And I consider an honor to be guarded by you," John replied with grin.

James shook his head as he laughed.

"What about you?" James asked.

"What about me?" John asked back.

"D'you got a girl out there?" Came the question.

"Yeah, I do," John answered.

He nodded, "that's tough."

"It is," John agreed.

"Hopefully, they won't keep you long."

"I doubt I'm here for a short bit."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you got a point."

* * *

**Just a small one!**

**In the next chapter, I'm going to skip the mack pack paddy wack (forgot the werds.) and get to the good part! Huerta Memorial!**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
~ A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
NEXT - Between A Mother and Daughter  
- Adventurous Admiration  
- A Spiritual Kind of Love**


	18. We Meet Again, Permanently

**A Doctor's Man**

**Chapter 18 - We Meet Again, Permanently**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Is he alright?" Chloe asked.

"I've heard it was only one of his teammates who were severely injured. I do not think he is as well."

Chloe let out a breath of relief, "Ok, as long as he's not similar to her."

Chloe and the person she was speaking to, were in the lobby of a floor. They were by a large window overlooking part of the presidium, on the opposite side of the receptionist desk. The floor with a teammate of her lover's squad, who was heavily hit from a beating. She wondered where her lover was...

"The Head Physician of Huerta Memorial worrying about her Commander?"

Chloe flushed, and looked at her feet, "Yes."

She heard a hearty chuckle, Chloe looked back up with a smile.

"You love him, don't you?"

Chloe nodded, "Dearly."

"Like I said, I'm sure he's fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Chakwas," Dr. Michel said to her with another smile.

"Please, It's Karin to you, we're friends, right?" Dr. Chakwas told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure."

Karin patted her shoulder.

"Chloe!" Chloe heard, but not from Karin.

The Doctor's expression was of confusion. She was hearing her name being called...but, by who?

She saw Karin smile off to the side. Chloe followed her gaze.

She saw the man of her subject stepping up to her with a smile and open arms. Chloe immediately put a big smile on her face as she ran into his embrace.

"John! You're alright...!" She said, gripping him tightly.

"I'm okay, Chloe," he said as they looked back at each other.

He looked over and saw Karin, "Dr. Chakwas? You're here?"

She nodded, "Indeed, I am."

"What are you doing down here?"

Chloe backed up from him, "She's working in the Alliance R&D labs. Working closely with Admiral Hackett."

Karin nodded in confirmation, "And, I believe that my place is on the Normandy. Just say the word, and I'm aboard."

"The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you, Doctor. Gather your belongings, Docking Bay D24," John said with a smile.

Karin nodded once more.

"And, I believe..." John said, still smiling, looking over at Chloe, "That you could use an assistant."

Chloe's eyes went wide, "Wait... what?"

Karin smiled as well, looking at Chloe, "Well, now that you put it that way..."

She looked at both of them nervously, cheeks reddening, "I'm sure you can find someone with better skill than I."

Secretly, though, she was more than wanting to join. To be with John on his ship? She would be safer there, and she'll get to spend a little time with him.

"It's not all about your skill," John told her.

"I think a certain someone is missing you," Karin said, going along with John.

It took a few moments of unknowing for Chloe to process the information.

John's grin got bigger as she progressed.

"Oh!" She said as she laughed, "I'm a bit sluggish today..."

John chuckled, "I wouldn't exactly say sluggish..."

Chloe pushed him playfully, "I'll call it what I want!"

* * *

"Wow," Chloe muttered as she walked into the med-bay of the Normandy.

"Nice, isn't it?" John told her.

"It is!" Chloe replied.

"I think you're going to fit in here just fine," John said to her with a smile."

"I'm sure she will, John," Karin said as she walked up to them from setting her things down.

"Is the Med-Bay familiar to you, Chloe?" John asked.

"I've worked in a few ships with this kind of space," Chloe replied with a nod.

"Is it the same to you, Karin?" John asked.

"The Alliance just restocked and redid my med-bay, but it's still my own."

The Commander nodded, "That's good to hear," he said with a smile.

"And...I believe, we've got some business to catch up on," Chloe said with a wicked grin as she grabbed his arm, and began pulling him out of the miniature hospital.

John looked back at Karin with wide eyes and a big smile. She simply laughed and waved at him.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Hahaha!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~ Dark**

**Story List:**

**~ A Doctor's Man  
NEXT - Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- One Of A Kind**


End file.
